


Lay All Your Love On Me

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: British Comedy, Cars, Classic Cars, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Minnie insists to Soyeon that she won't get a kiss from her unless she takes her on a proper date, so, Soyeon pulls out all the works and takes Minnie up to her Grandad's vineyard estate in the mountains in a luxury vintage Aston Martin with a day of good wine, dodgy workers, and, hilarious antics all around
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 4





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet, very light-hearted, romantic read as all as being very funny. I hope you enjoy it :) but, I haven't quite finished it, but, I will by tomorrow...or the day after

"Not a hope in bloody hell!" Yuqi, Shuhua, and Miyeon nearly pissed themselves laughing when Minnie dived under the kitchen table, getting away from Soyeon who had just come through the front door of their apartment in her wool Chanel jacket, ripped boyfriend jeans, and a button-up blouse with her hair loose and dark and centre-parted either side of her features, earphones hanging out the pockets of her jeans. It was early in the morning - a Sunday morning no less - only about half-past eight. The girls were just starting to up and out of bed, fumbling around hung-overly and blindedly for coffee and toast and chocolate, needing sustenence from what they had lost due to the parties they had gone to on Saturday night, the previous evening. The moment they all got up and awake and no one was in a nuddy-pants situation in bed or in the shower, the door to their apartment was always unlocked and partially open. Soyeon had texted Minnie on Friday night and had said that she'd come over in the morning to see her, so, the moment the information had been found out by Yuqi, Shuahua, and, Miyeon, they had automatically inducted martial law; no, most certainly not were they leaving Soyeon and Minnie to peace when Soyeon came around on Sunday morning.

"Baby?" Soyeon frowned, half-bending over with her hand braced on the kitchen table, searching beneath for her crush. All the while, Miyeon etched every single piece of the event as a developing life-long memory into her mind while Yuqi and Shuhua got more concrete evidence in the delicate art of obliviously filming on their iphones.

"You're not getting a kiss unless you take me on a bloody date!" Minnie appeared back out from beneath the kitchen table just to speak before disappearing again.

"Ah, a transaction I see." Soyeon straightened back up and looked over at where Miyeon was grinning, and, Yuqi and Shuhua were filming. 

"Soojin's so goanna regret missing out on this because she went on a holiday to Copenhagen." Yuqi said to Shuhua.

"No worries, we'll send this film to her." Shuhua added on the sly.

"Baby?" Soyeon talked down to Minnie beneath the table as Miyeon got a helpless fit of giggles. "Will you talk to me?" She asked.

"No, bugger off." Minnie replied blatantly.

Miyeon, Shuhua and Yuqi nearly pissed themselves laughing. 

"Please, baby, come on." Soyeon asked. Minnie very audibly huffed and came out from beneath the table in her nightie and a dressing gown, her hair still very much in a bed state, her face not yet washed, and, not yet made-up.

"Revealed the shocker that is me when I don't have my face on." Minnie gestured to her face, kneeling with her legs in a w shape on the ground.

"I don't think you're a shocker with no make-up on." Soyeon crouched down in front of Minnie, her arms wrapping around her knees. "You should me with no splash on, I look fucking awful."

"Too true!" Yuqi sung out with intentionally been mean. Minnie joined in on the laughter this time. 

"That's what I came around to see you about." Soyeon explained to Minnie. "I came around to ask if you'd like to come out on a date with me, and, no, I don't mean going to a place and pay a fortune for coffee with burnt milk made by a hipster with a beard full of wax and psyhiatric tablets; a proper date, a fun one."

"What sort of dress does she need for a fun date in your mind?" Shuhua sprouted.

"Well, what sort of dress would you wear to drive around in a vintage Aston Martin around my Grandad's vineyard out in the country and have a very romantic day full of good wine and food before a sleepover in a beautiful stone cottage in the mountains overlooking the vineyards in the mountain valleys and a spring lake that always had little children dipping their feet in it?" Soyeon proposed to Minnie.

Minnie's mouth fell open while Yuqi and Shuhua shrieked excitedly and Miyeon exclaimed, "Fucking marry her, Minnie, she's a rich bitch!"

Minne chuckled softly, before ducking her head, and smiling just as gently, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. "I knew you had some stuff going on - Chanel jacket, like - but...you actually have all that stuff to do...with me?" She whispered to Soyeon.

Soyeon nodded sincerely. "I think it would be really nice." She smiled. "It would be really nice to have you spending time with me."

"You need a headscarf! Like Grace Kelly and Audrey Hepburn! Keep your hair nice!" Shuhua enthused as she, Yuqi, and Miyeon gave their ten pence worth in helping Minnie get ready for her date while Soyeon nipped back down the street and got herself a coffee and a newspaper, all old style, from the newsagent and the cafe next to it nearby.

"It's an Aston Martin, not a Corvette." Minnie explained, having grown up with her Dad having a keen interest in cars.

"What's the difference?" Shuhua frowned.

"Aston Martin's have roofs as a rule." Miyeon then went into a ten minute explanation as Minnie put her make-up on about different makes and models of luxury British car-brands and which models did and didn't have convertible or roofless features.

"Wear a headscarf anyway." Shuhua insisted. "Vintage car, vintage aesthetic, it'll be so sweet."

"What if some Muslim has a go at her?" Miyeon said. "It's bound to happen without our luck; remember those idiots carrying on when my sister wore a headscarf when all her hair fell out from her chemotherapy and the morons couldn't tell she was cancerous and not racist or whatever they want to call it?" Minnie, Yuqi and Shuhua grimly agreed. Miyeon's sister had been in remission - thank God - for six months now, and, they all remembered how the period had taken a massive tole on Miyeon and her family, let alone her extremely sick sister.

"Where the fuck are you going to find a muslim in Gyreonsang?" Yuqi appealed reasonably. "It's Shaman territory up there. They headhunt Catholics for a hobby up there, imagine what they do to Muslims." They all giggled. A few years ago - it had made the national news - was the video footage of a Native Shaman Mudang chasing a Catholic priest who had been stealing firewood from the homes of elderly Shaman's with wood-axe. Despite the intensity of the footage, it had been hilarious to see the long hair of the Mudang floating in the wind while the Catholic Priest had had to hold up his cassock around his thighs to be able to run properly.

"Everyone shut up about religion." Minnie said. "It's got nothing to do with it. And, besides, headscarves are headscarves, people need to extract their head from the arse of political correctness and pussiness and just be kind and not cause anyone a problem when it's so unnessecary."

"Ooo." The girls went.

"Think about Soyeon." Miyeon piped up.

"Yeah, think about soyeon with no clothes on." Shuhua chipped in.

The girls giggled.

"Anyhow," Minnie applied a dab of perfume to the underside of one wrist, and, then, in the dip of each collarbone. it was a lovely warm day, and, Yuqi had picked out a lovely day-dress for her. Minnie had forgotten she had owned it, a birthday present from her Nanna in the Winter; it was old-style with a cinched-in waist of a fitted bodice and a lightly flared skirt without any structured undergarments. It had dark red buttons shaped like hearts up the front of the bodice and was low-cut at the back and front with spaghetti sleeves. It was black with small write spots over it, Shuhua had raided Minnie's jewelry box, and, Miyeon had turned on the spotify playlist on her phone. 


End file.
